Welcome Stockholm
by Cyclae
Summary: "Severus, connais tu le syndrome de Stockholm ? je suis persuadé que nous pouvons l'appliquer sur notre jeune prisonnière. Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, quand elle comprendra que l'hiver vient elle sera forcée d'accepter et j'aimerai qu'elle se sente ici chez elle, qu'elle veuille rester... quitte à ce que Drago doive donner...de sa personne." Le lord sourit et Hermione pleure.


Et voila, j'ai deux dramiones en cours et je trouve le moyen de venir poster ça...suicidaire vous avez dis ? je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. *saute par la fenêtre*. Bref, j'ai écrit ceci il y a un long moment et je me suis dis que les gens allaient me jeter des pierres en le lisant et me feraient brûler sur la place publique, conclusion je flippe à mort que les gens n'aiment pas xD *no ?*. Je poste donc le premier chapitre de Welcome Stockholm et nous verrons bien ce que cela donne. Je tire le titre de cette dramione du syndrome de Stockholm, je me suis dis que cela pouvait être quelque chose de possible à exploiter.

Nous allons bien voir ! maintenant je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre ! Si vous avez des questions, des remarques (des cookies ?), j'ai un twitter ( cyclae), un ask (pamyucissy) et une messagerie, bref constatez ces moyens de communication à votre disposition ! magique non ?

Bref, j'ose espérer que cette dramione vous plaira, et si je constate qu'elle semble plaire j'envisagerai alors une suite ~ En attendant je vais me retirer sous ma couette. Je vous aime, avec des cookies et un bon chocolat chaud.

Cyclae ~

Disclamer: l'histoire est à moi, en revanche les lieux et personnages ne le sont pas et appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

**_Welcome Stockholm, chapitre I_**

**_"La réalité des choses"_**

Elle était allongée là depuis un moment déjà et tentait de compter, encore une fois les jours qui s'écoulaient sans se préoccuper d'elle, qui était parfaitement incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle faisait le tour de ce sinistre endroit. Elle avait fini par perdre la notion du temps et le temps continuait de filer. D'ailleurs, faisait-il jour ou nuit ? Comment le savoir ? il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans cette minuscule pièce couverte de terre, de foin, de boue, d'un tas de linges sales pour lui permettre de dormir et où brûlait une petite bougie posée sur une brique ressortant du mur.

Il faisait si froid dans les sous-sols du manoir Malfoy. Sa petite cellule froide, humide, au sol sombre et dégoûtant, où elle ne voyait ni le jour se lever, ni le soleil se coucher. Sa petite cellule à elle.

La douleur de son bras ne s'effaçait pas; parfois elle passait dessus du bout de son doigt et sentait,rien qu'en l'effleurant, les marques laissées par Bellatrix et son poignard. Elle redessinait les lettres gravées à vie dans sa chaire, mais jamais elle ne les regardait, ne sachant s'il s'agissait de la honte de ne pas avoir réussi à se défendre ou de la peur de se souvenir, de toute cette souffrance, de ses cris de douleur, de ces longues minutes de torture, pour rien.

Assise sur une couverture rouge déchirée et encrassée, Hermione frissonnait en repensant à la manière dont elle avait été laissée là. Elle avait l'impression que sa blessure brûlait et s'étirait sur son bras, lui soutirant un léger gémissement de douleur. Elle ne savait pas où était Harry, s'il était avec Ron et comment ils allaient. Elle savait juste qu'elle était seule, sans baguette, le ventre vide, les cheveux mal coiffés, sales, pieds nus pour ne pas s'enfuir et vêtue de vêtements à présents crasseux et usés.

Hermione, captive des partisans de cet être abominable dont personne n'osait prononcer le nom, ne pouvait faire que peu de choses attendre, compter les pierres de sa cellule ou encore parler avec elle-même, car personne ne descendait la voir, sauf les elfes qui venaient lui donner de quoi manger pour ensuite remonter à l'étage après avoir échangé quelques mots avec la jeune fille qui se sentait déjà moins seule. Mais elle voulait un contact avec un humain, elle voulait se sentir humaine, vivante. Pourtant elle ne le serait bientôt plus.

Non pas qu'elle allait mourir, du moins pas vraiment, mais un des elfe qui venait la voir assez souvent, lui avait confié avoir entendu que la jeune fille serait remontée dans les étages pour servir le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais de quelle manière ? Elle ne le savait pas et c'était ce qu'elle craignait le plus. L'humiliation serait totale, mais elle devrait survivre, quitte à ne faire qu'obéir et devenir inexistante, un objet du décor, une chose.

Depuis ce jour là, elle attendait patiemment dans le noir, la peur au ventre, elle attendait qu'on vienne l'enchaîner à un destin qu'elle n'aurait pas choisit. L'attente fut longue, elle dura douze jours après l'annonce du petit elfe et se termina un jour d'orage.

Ce jour là, elle n'avait pas bien dormi, la faute de la pluie qui s'infiltrait par une légère fissure au plafond et trempait le sol terreux. Elle était donc restée assise sur une petite boite en bois afin de ne pas encrasser ses vêtements encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Alors qu'elle tentait de coiffer sa chevelure avec ses doigts, un cri s'éleva violemment de l'étage.

- Allez ! Debout ! Cria l'horrible voix de Bellatrix dont les talons claquaient sur les marches qu'elle descendait.

La mangemort s'arrêta devant la cellule, scruta Hermione afin de vérifier si elle n'était pas morte ou en train d'agoniser et entra pour aller attraper la jeune fille par sa tignasse crasseuse. La prisonnière considérablement affaiblie cria pour qu'on la lâche, jurant qu'elle suivrait sans rien dire, et une fois cela fait, elle s'exécuta docilement auprès de Bellatrix qui sautillait dans les couloirs. La voir jubiler de la sorte était une horreur, car, quand elle jubilait de cette manière, c'était signe qu'un malheur allait bientôt se produire, et la jeune fille était persuadée qu'elle allait y passer. C'est alors qu'une peur d'une rare violence s'empara d'elle. Elle sentait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, elle avait mal et avait l'impression que son cœur cherchait à s'enfuir pour aller mourir ailleurs. Une boule vint se former dans son estomac qui devint si lourd qu'Hermione cru que jamais elle n'atteindrait l'endroit où on l'emmenait.

Les couloirs du manoir étaient sombres, sans âme, sans tableaux, il n'y avait rien qui attirait l'œil. Tout était vide, morne et d'une absolue tristesse, comme tous ceux qui le peuplaient. Ces couloirs lui faisaient peur, mais il fallait dire que tout lui faisait peur, à présent. Une porte grinçante, un talon qui claque, un rire, de simples paroles. Elle était comme un animal sauvage en cage.

Bellatrix la fit alors entrer dans le salon des Malfoy qui avait été converti en une sorte de grande salle de réunion pour Voldemort et ses fidèles. La pièce abritant tant de souvenirs lui donnait la nausée, pourtant elle trouva le courage d'avancer et vint se mettre face à lord Voldemord qui l'attendait patiemment, caressant de sa main blanchâtre la tête de Nagini dont le corps prenait la longueur de la table en bois sombre.

Cet homme, enfin...cette masse de forme humaine, dont le visage se fendit d'un large sourire lorsqu'il la vit, se leva lentement de sa chaise tout en continuant de la fixer de ses yeux. Ses doigts filiformes, ses yeux fendus comme ceux d'un serpent, cette peau d'une couleur inhumaine terrifiait la Gryffondor. Il s'avança lentement vers elle et prit plaisir à lire la peur dans son regard.

- Harry Potter n'est pas là. Il faut croire que ses souris ne dansent pas, murmura-t-il en venant s'asseoir tout prêt d'une Hermione qui reculait progressivement vers le fond de sa chaise. J'ai une proposition à vous faire Miss et je doute que vous puissiez la refuser... dit-il avant de se taire quelques secondes. Le gîte, le couvert, un toit, des vêtements, une protection. Tout cela...contre des informations.

- Jamais ! Cracha l'adolescente qui se découvrait un nouveau courage. Je ne...

- Pourtant...vous êtes seule. Ils ne sont toujours pas revenu. Cela va faire... se coupa-t-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. Quatre mois ? Vous vivez dans une cellule, vous ne dormez pas. Je peux vous offrir une vie confortable.

- Ils vont...revenir...

- Même vous, vous ne semblez pas sure de ce que vous dîtes. Ne vous voilez pas la face. Ne nous voilons pas la face Miss... Souffla-t-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers l'immense porte de bois sculpté. Je n'aime pas les sangs de bourbe, mais je vous tolérerais si vous acceptez mon offre. Je vous laisse une heure pour y réfléchir. Autant vous dire que si vous refusez...vous souffrirez.

Puis le seigneur des ténèbres sortit tout en glissant sur le sol, sans bruits, suivit par une Bellatrix se plaignant de ne pas avoir vu « la sang de bourbe mourir sous les coups » de son maître tant aimé. Hermione quand à elle, resta assise sur le sol du salon, seule avec elle même, déboussolée.

Jamais elle ne se laisserait berner, jamais elle ne trahirait ses amis. Elle allait rester là, en bas, dans sa petite cellule et elle allait attendre. Ils allaient revenir et elle serait libre...mais quand ? Serait-elle encore en vie ? Serait-elle encore capable de parler ? De marcher ? Pourrait-elle bouger, tout simplement ? Tout son corps fut parcouru de frissons.

Elle commença à prendre conscience de ses pensées, de la réalité de la situation et de tout ce qu'il se passait. Bientôt il allait faire encore plus froid, se serait l'hiver et elle serait en bas sur les pierres froides, sans nourriture...que ferait-elle ? Son cœur se mit à battre, elle commença à trembler, réalisant de plus en plus ce qu'elle allait devoir faire pour survivre.

- Vous devriez dire oui, murmura une voix douce tout près d'elle.

Hermione se retourna en sursaut, se plaquant au dossier de sa chaise et vit, debout près d'elle, Narcissa Malfoy. Elle était vêtu d'une longue robe émeraude brodée de fleurs en argent ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un magnifique chignon. Autrefois son expression lui donnait l'air d'une femme ayant toujours une odeur nauséabonde sous son petit nez retroussé. Mais là, cette odeur avait disparue. Elle semblait inquiète, ne cessant de jeter des regards inquiets par dessus son épaule. Elle se baissa vers Hermione.

Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas et je sais que jamais vous ne trahirez jamais vos amis, mais il va vous faire souffrir, il fera guérir vos blessure pour vous blesser encore et encore par la suite. On vous demande de trahir les vôtre, mais pour une fois dans votre vie, Miss, il vous faut être égoïste. Je ne vous demande pas d'avoir confiance en moi, je vous demande juste de réfléchir car c'est votre vie qui est en jeu. Ici, je pourrais vous protéger. Je sais que je n'ai pas le bras long et que je n'ai pas souvent été tendre avec vous tous, mais aujourd'hui il vous faut réfléchir.

L'espace de quelques secondes Hermione pensa refuser et courir, mais elle fut intrigué par une marque sur sa joue de Narcissa, qu'elle cachait sous une épaisse couche de maquillage. Alors elle aussi, même si elle bénéficiait de la place de femme de mangemort elle subissait le même traitement qu'elle. Narcissa Malfoy était aussi une victime.

- Je ne peux pas rester, mais quoi que l'on vous propose, vous devez accepter, même si cela va à l'encontre de vos convictions. Si vous voulez vivre, vous devez vous montrer égoïste.

Puis elle fila aussi vite et silencieusement qu'elle était venue.

L'égoïsme, c'était donc à cela que tournait à présent le monde magique ? Il fallait le croire. Elle avait passée quatre mois enfermée et n'avait pas vu le monde évoluer, mais pouvait elle faire pleinement confiance à cette femme ? Elle pouvait avoir été envoyée pour lui demander de pactiser avec Voldemort. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle. Les murs sombres ne reflétaient rien de bon, les fenêtres couvertes par d'épais rideaux de velours grisâtres ne laissaient pas filtrer la lumière, d'ailleurs la seule source était le grand lustre en cristal au dessus d'elle. Ce lustre, elle s'en souvenait, elle se souvenait de tout comme si la scène ne s'était passée que quelques heures auparavant. Elle avait vu ses amis partir après lui avoir juré de revenir, mais au final c'était quatre mois auparavant, cent vingt jours, et elle n'osait compter les heures et les minutes. Hermione, tout en observant les murs dénudés de leurs tableaux qui devaient certainement avoir une valeur inestimable, commença à se demander ce qu'ils avaient pu faire durant ces quatre mois, et s'ils l'avaient réellement cherché. Car ils savaient où elle était, Dobby aurait pu les amener et elle serait repartit en un rien de temps et même sans cela, l'ordre pouvait venir. L'ordre devait bien avoir les moyens de venir la chercher !

A cet instant, et pour la première fois depuis le début de captivité, Hermione se mit en colère contre ses amis. Pourquoi n'étaient ils toujours pas là ?... Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, elle avait passée sont temps à tenter de se persuader qu'ils reviendraient et en avait même oublié les jours qui passaient.

Il lui fallait prendre une décision au plus vite, sa vie en dépendait et elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait plus compter sur un futur sauvetage miracle. Elle devait peser le pour et le contre le plus vite possible et garder les idées claires, mais cela semblait mission impossible. Peut-être que Voldemort mentait et qu'une fois qu'elle aurait dit ce qu'elle savait il allait la tuer, ou bien la renvoyer au fond de sa cellule... Mais en même temps... Il pouvait avoir raison et peut-être même se servir d'elle comme monnaie d'échange … C'était bien son genre. Elle savait aussi que dire non, c'était tout bonnement du suicide. Quelque part, le choix était vite fait et ce choix, aussi difficile qu'il était à prendre, lui faisait horriblement mal... Elle hésitait.

Sa réflexion fut cependant interrompue par Yaxley qui avait reçu l'ordre de la ramener dans sa cellule. Il l'attrapa brutalement par le bras et alla la jeter comme la mal propre qu'elle était pour lui, sur le sol glacial de sa cellule.

Les heures passèrent, lassantes et pareilles les unes aux autres, toujours aussi froides et tristes. Seule une chose changeait, sa façon de voir les événements passés, ainsi que ceux à venir. Deux chemins, menant tous deux à un sombre destin, mais celui avec lequel elle était sûre de survivre au moins un peu plus était le pire, car il fallait trahir ses amis, sa famille, ses convictions et ses croyances en un avenir radieux. Pourtant elle s'y refusait, mais si elle le faisait réellement, elle mourrait. Refuser c'était du suicide, accepter était tout perdre, jusqu'à sa dignité.

Alors qu'elle se disait que tout cela allait lui faire perdre la tête, une voix se fit entendre, et ce n'était ni celle de Bellatrix, ni celle de Narcissa et encore moins celle d'Harry.

- Alors, comme ça... tu rejoins nos rangs ?

- Je n'ai pas dis oui.

Sa voix était moins traînante et moins assurée qu'avant, mais c'était bel et bien la voix de Drago Malfoy. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis le jour de son emprisonnement en solitaire. Il était en bas de l'escalier, dos au mur et il la fixait. Elle avait du mal à le voir à cause du peu de luminosité de la cellule et cela n'était pas plus mal elle s'évitait des remarques désagréables sur son apparence.

- Que me veux tu ?

- Je viens voir la future traîtresse.

- Je ne trahirais jamais mes amis, cracha la jeune fille.

- Parce-que tu crois sérieusement qu'on va te laisser le choix ? Si tu dis non, on va tout t'extirper de force et on te jettera avec les autres cadavres, lâcha-t-il avec un ton détaché, comme si dire et voir cela ne l'atteignait plus. Je sais qu'on ne s'aime pas, mais si tu veux avoir une chance d'échapper à ça, tu sais quoi faire pas que je sois content de te voir te balader librement dans « mon » manoir, mais on est en guerre, et il faut savoir ne plus se comporter comme des gosses et ne plus en vouloir à n'importe qui pour des querelles de gamins de douze ans.

Il la regarda se morfondre intérieurement. Il savait ce qu'elle se disait et c'était une pensée qu'elle ne ferait que rêver.

- Granger, ils ne vont pas venir.

- Ils...

- Tu veux que je te dise un truc ? En fait, je vais te le dire que tu le veuilles ou non. Tes petits amis sont introuvables depuis un certains temps, mais on les à récemment aperçu à Godric's Hollow, ils on eu à faire à une de nos groupe de raffleurs qui ne se sont pas gênés pour dire que tu étais horriblement mal traitée, mais il semblerait qu'ils n'aient pas prit l'info en route et n'ont même pas tenté de revenir, car figure-toi que ce bouffon de Dobby était avec eux et qu'il sait transplaner ici. Il semblerait que ce que Potty soit plus important que ta propre vie, alors sois un peu égoïste et bouge, car s'ils ne viennent pas, il va falloir sauver ta peau toi-même, quitte à remettre tes croyances et questions de côté.

- Pourquoi me dire tout cela ? Demanda la jeune fille, la voix tremblante.

- Parce-que j'en ai assez de voir des gens mourir., répondit-il avec une voix étrangement faible, presque inaudible, comme s'il avait honte de ses mots. Bon, ils vont revenir te demander une réponse, alors sois intelligente Granger.

- C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire cela., répondit Hermione, un fin sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres.

- C'est aussi la dernière fois que tu m'entendras dire que pour moi, tu es un égal, et la seule personne à qui j'ai un minimum donné de l'importance dans cette école d'empotés.

Puis il remonta. Drago Malfoy était décidément un être étrange, dont il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Elle l'avait toujours vu moqueur, narcissique, égoïste et trop sûr de lui mais depuis le décès de Dumbledore, depuis sa mission ratée toute son aura de confiance en lui avait disparu laissant à la place, quelqu'un de peu confiant, facilement apeuré et voulant fuir le monde dans lequel il s'était volontairement ancré. Elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit et ne savait pas si elle devait lui faire pleinement confiance. Harry et Ron ne seraient pas venu la chercher et ce...volontairement ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle resta là, à se poser la question sous tous ses angles et se dit qu'un horcruxe avait pu retenir leur attention. Après tout, les horcruxes détruits, elle serait libre et c'était peut-être ce qu'ils faisaient, mais pourtant...venir la chercher avec Dobby était si facile... Elle hésita à se remettre en colère et fixa l'endroit où s'était tenu le jeune Serpentard. « C'est aussi la dernière fois que tu m'entendras dire que pour moi, tu es un égal et la seule personne à qui j'ai un minimum donné de l'importance dans cette école d'empotés. » Alors comme ça, Drago Malfoy avait de l'estime pour elle ? Elle sourit en se disant que cela avait du être particulièrement dur à avouer pour lui. Mais elle devait elle aussi s'avouer qu'à la pensée de ce qu'il vivait, elle avait du respect pour lui, certes du dégoût, mais aussi du respect.

Au bout de deux longues et interminables heures, la lueur de sa cellule s'éteignit, elle aurait donc plus de temps pour réfléchir. Il était donc plus de 20h, c'était le signe qu'elle devait dormir, mais pourtant elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, pensant, pensant et repensant à la solution miracle qu'elle pourrait trouver avant le levé du jour.

Le jour se leva. Lord Voldemort était assit en bout de table et attendait qu'on lui amène Hermione Granger. Nagini serpentait impatiemment sachant pertinemment que si elle disait non, elle serait son prochain repas. C'est alors que Rogue arriva, sa cape voletant derrière lui, frôlant le sol dans un léger bruit d'étoffe.

Le nouveau directeur de Poudlard abaissa légèrement le tête en guise de salutation et vint prendre place près de son maître.

- Penses tu, Severus, qu'elle va dire oui ? Demanda le Lord.

- Miss Granger est aussi têtu qu'Harry Potter. Je doute qu'elle cède simplement, mais vous lui avez exposé les faits de sorte à lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux accepter votre proposition... De plus Drago n'a pas omit de lui dire ce que Potter n'a pas fait pour la sauver, cela peut jouer en notre faveur.

- Elle me semble être une demoiselle avec un fort caractère, elle ferait un bon élément, malgré son sang.

- Refuser une telle proposition de votre part, surtout au vu de ses origines, serait du suicide et surtout stupide, répliqua Rogue d'une voix mielleuse.

- Parfaitement, mais nous allons voir, j'entends Bellatrix.

En effet Bellatrix hurlait à Hermione d'avancer plus vite, la menaçant de la faire voler jusqu'à sa chaise, mais elle n'en eu pas le temps.

Hermione était éreintée, la fatigue se lisait sur son visage, tout comme la tristesse. Elle respira comme elle le pu afin de se calmer et alla s'asseoir à la place désignée par ce traître de Rogue. Une fois assise, elle fixa droit dans les yeux l'homme assit en bout de table, cet homme qui faisait trembler le monde entier de par son seul nom.

- Tant d'audace m'honore.

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

- Je le vois bien. Alors, avez-vous réfléchis à ma proposition ? Vous savez que vous gagnerez beaucoup à dir...

- D'accord.

- Ai-je bien entendu ? Vous acceptez de trahir vos amis ? S'étonna joyeusement le lord.

- Il faut parfois savoir être égoïste, en temps de guerre...ils comprendrons. Je refuse de mourir, même si je dois me perdre... fit elle en baissant la tête, consciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Que de bonnes paroles Miss Granger, vous me plaisez bien.

- Vous, absolument pas.

- Ne lui parles pas sur ce ton ! Vociféra Bellatrix, outrée.

- Ce n'est rien Bellatrix, c'est...intéressant. J'aime l'audace, sachez-le. La votre me plaît. Vous allez donc rentrer dans le cercle très fermé des Mangemorts, soyez-en honoré car, au vu de votre sang, vous auriez du mourir, mais votre intelligence pourrait me servir.

- Je dois donc me sentir honorée ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Parfaitement. Vous allez vivre avec nous, mais apprenez que vous ne serez tolérée auprès de la plupart des gens ici. Apprenez les bonnes manières, soyez polie, et obéissez. On ne vous demandera rien de plus. Bien entendu, vous vous engagez à nos offrir toutes les informations que nous voudrons sur Harry Potter et vous partirez en mission, de temps en temps. Après-tout, vous êtes une des nôtres, finit-il en la fixant, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

- Il la voyait pâlir, il la sentait comprendre qu'elle venait de trahir son camps et que plus jamais elle n'y serait la bienvenue, même en disant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, car le choix elle l'avait eut et cela lui plaisait.

- Narcissa ?

- Soudain, la mère de famille sortie de la pénombre et vint près de Rogue.

- Je te charge de t'occuper de cette jeune fille comme il se doit.

- Très bien, répondit-elle en abaissant légèrement la tête, puis vint vers Hermione. Venez.

Hermione, qui avait l'imminente envie de vomir se leva tant bien que mal et suivit Narcissa, laissant Rogue et Voldemort seuls. Une fois la porte fermée, le nouveau directeur resta assit et se tourna vers le Lord.

- Vous pouviez lui soutirer ses informations d'un simple sortilège, alors pourquoi la garder ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est très simple, je veux faire souffrir Harry Potter. Voir l'une de ses plus fidèle amie se détourner de lui, sera pour lui plus qu'une trahison. Et cela le sera bien plus lorsqu'il comprendra qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix car, malgré les deux propositions qui s'étaient offertes à elle, elle aurait pu mourir. Il se sentira coupable. Je veux complètement la rallier à nous, non pas que physiquement non, Severus, non... Je veux qu'elle se plaise ici, qu'elle... désire rester. Je veux créer en elle une haine incommensurable contre Harry Potter. Je veux qu'il se sente coupable de ce changement.

- Et comment comptez vous faire ?

- Les moldus ont un syndrome qui se nomme « le syndrome de Stockholm », c'est très intéressant. Sais-tu de quoi il s'agit ?

- Oui, bien entendu. Vous voulez recréer cela chez Miss Granger ?

- Parfaitement. Et la présence de Drago devrait jouer en notre faveur.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Rogue assez surprit par cette déclaration.

- Drago ?

A cet instant Drago Malfoy entra dans la pièce le teint toujours aussi maladif, le regard fatigué, les yeux morts, le pas lent. Il avait perdu de sa superbe allure, mais il tentait de garder un minimum de dignité, il ne voulait plus être comme son père. Le jeune homme vint près de Rogue, dernier rempart de sécurité entre lui et Voldemort qu'il craignait à présent plus que tout.

- J'aimerai que tu fasses tout pour que Miss Granger se sente à l'aise et qu'elle reste. Fais tout ce que tu peux, quitte à...donner de ta personne. Je veux qu'elle reste. Tu as bien compris Drago ? Tu ne vas pas encore me décevoir ? Ne deviens pas comme ton père, lâcha malicieusement le Lord.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, trembla le fils Malfoy avant de se retirer.

- Et lorsque Potter ne sera plus de ce monde, que feront nous d'elle ? Demanda Rogue.

- Nous verrons, si elle déteste Harry Potter elle ne sera nullement affectée et restera dans nos rangs.. Dans le cas où la mort de Harry Potter l'affecte, nous la tuerons, dit-il simplement en souriant. Tu peux te retirer Severus, et toi aussi Bellatrix. Je vais aller me reposer.

* * *

En dehors des reviews j'accepte les chèques, les cookies, les licornes, des bonbons, des bons titres de séries, des chaussons lapin aussi, important les chaussons lapin.


End file.
